Funeral
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: LITTLE ICHIHIME. Orihime viaja a Kioto luego de enterarse de la muerte de su madre. Como puede asimilar la muerte de una mujer que nunca conocio?


Este es mi primer ichihime luego de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Que nostálgica me siento XDDDD

siempre quise escribir algo relacionado con los padres de Orihime y este fic me ha rondado por la cabeza todo un mes, así que...pos a escribirlo! XD

FINALMENTE ACABE CON MI SEMESTRE! Y pase todos mis ramos! wiii! vacaciones! XDDD

Bueno, aviso que voy primero a descansar del duro semestre, leer y escribir todas las contis que pueda... tal vez deba comenzar a organizarme mas XDD tengo demasiados fics por terminar XDD dioos

ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo gracias por su paciencia y lamento mi desaparición en Bleach

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Funeral.**

Ella no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había salido de Karakura. Con la cabeza pegada en la ventana del autobús, Orihime miraba la ciudad de Kioto sin mucho ánimo ya que no se encontraba allí por placer y su mente no había dejado de pensar sobre su misión desde que llego a su puerta en un hombre cuarentón y vestido en esmoquin negro hace dos días.

_Lamento comunicarle que su madre, la señora Inoue Kikio, ha fallecido ayer por la noche._

Cierra los ojos, cansada. Ella no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia, no es como si ella fuese cercana a sus padres. Lo único que sabía de ellos era por Sora, él le dijo que eran malas personas y él se vio obligado a sacarla o iba a morir. Sora no entró en profundidad y ella no se lo rogo, no le veía la importancia, lo único que le importaba era su hermano, su familia era sólo ellos dos. Y aun con la muerte de su hermano mayor y con la ayuda económica de una tía, ella nunca le paso por la cabeza la necesidad de conocerlos.

Así que ella no sabía cómo debería sentirse. ¿Triste? ¿Enojada? ¿Feliz? ¿Indiferente? Estaba confundida. ¿Qué haría Sora si él aún estuviese vivo y hubiese recibido la noticia junto con ella? Él los conocía más. Ella pensó que a lo mejor iría a verla a pesar del pasado, por eso ella se aventuro a despertar más temprano de lo usual (a pesar de ser domingo) y sin decirle nada a nadie, tomo el primer autobús a Kioto.

Reconoce su paradero a lo lejos y se levanta, protegiendo su bolso más que en Karakura, se supone que estaba en una ciudad más grande, más peligros y posiblemente más Hollow. Debe estar atenta. Dando las gracias al chofer, Orihime se baja del vehículo y por primera vez ve la ciudad como un niño en Disneyworld. Saca del bolsillo un pequeño mapa con la dirección de la iglesia y parte, ignorando los centros de entretención y las miradas por su peculiar vestimenta (falda larga de color rosa, zapatillas blancas, sin calcetines o medias y un suéter amarillo).

Ella supo por su tía que su madre había tenido en el pasado creencia cristiana, así que había pedido en su testamento seguir aquella religión para su funeral. Se queda mirando la gran cruz que colgaba sobre el pilar más alto de la iglesia, sin preocuparle el sol dándole en la cara. Entra y no sabía si asombrarse o no que sólo hayan veinte personas adentro, la mayoría mujeres con ropas provocativas y tacones de aguja y altos. Orihime camina en silencio, tratando de que los ojos clavados en ella y los susurros no la perturben, algunos se preguntaban quién era ella y los otros les estaban poniendo al tanto. Se detiene frente del ataúd, contemplando la fotografía que estaba encima, no sabía si era capaz de avanzar más y ver a la mujer de la foto en vivo, más blanca y con los ojos cerrados.

La estaba viendo por primera vez, la fotografía le mostraba una mujer igual a ella, sólo que su cabello era rubio y tenía los ojos azules. Estaba pálida y delgaducha, lucía aburrida en la foto y llevaba algo con un escote demasiado pronunciado. Era como verse a sí misma en una versión… _diferente_. No sabía como explicarlo. Incluso ahora comprendía que era a causa de su madre el que tenga… pechos de melones. No quería ver el cadáver, prefería quedarse con la imagen de la foto, así que deja entre el pequeño montón de flores, un ramo de rosas blancas y se sienta en primera fila sólo porque quería sentarse en el asiento más cercano.

Por primera vez una pregunta se cruza en su mente ¿Estará aquí su padre? Disimuladamente mira entre la gente, buscando un hombre que le recuerde a Sora o a ella misma. Pero nada.

—No vas a encontrarlo. — Ella da un brinco del susto cuando un chico menor que ella, de seguro en primer año de secundaria, se sienta a su lado. Tenía el cabello liso, corto y rubio, piel blanca y los ojos grises. Vestía jeans viejos y azules, zapatos bien lustrados a pesar de que estaban desgastados y una camisa amarilla bien clara. — Tu padre nos abandonó hace diez años y desde entonces no sabemos nada de él. Se fue con una puta más joven.

—Oh… — De nuevo ese extraño malestar de no saber que decir o hacer. — ¿_Nos_?

—Soy tu hermano menor. — Orihime no pudo evitar abrir su boca por la sorpresa. ¡Un hermano! — Me llamo Inoue Aidou.

—Mucho gusto Aidou-kun, puedes llamarme Orihime.

—No pensé que ibas a venir.

—Yo tampoco… en realidad, siento que estoy viniendo al funeral de una desconocida.

—¿Por qué has venido entonces?

—No tengo idea. — Da un largo suspiro y presiona sus manos que descansaban en su regazo.

No hubo más palabras por el momento ya que el reverendo había llegado.

* * *

Orihime miraba la tumba con pocas flores y el nombre de su madre grabado en una cruz de madera. Su recién descubierto hermano Aidou se estaba despidiendo de la gente y dando las gracias por su presencia, así que ella tenía al fin la oportunidad de estar sola con su madre. Si a esto se le puede llamar "_estar a solas para hablar_".

—La verdad es que no sé que hago aquí… o que decirte, madre… ni siquiera se si reír o llorar por tu muerte. — No pudo evitar soltar una risita, pero era una risa vacía, sin ninguna emoción. — Sora nunca me ha hablado de ti o de mi padre, sólo que eran personas malas y peligrosas, pero aun así, tome la valentía de venir. — Suspira hondo y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose tan cansada como una abuelita. — Creo que… creo que quería _verte_. Tal vez no me daba cuenta, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos a pesar de como nos trataron a Sora y a mí… no se le puede negar esa necesidad a un hijo, ¿no? El querer conocerlos y saber por qué hicieron lo que hicieron. — Se frota el brazo izquierdo, nerviosa y sintiéndose un poco tonta. — Lamento que papá te haya dejado. ¿A quién se parece? ¿A Sora o Aidou? No sé que hare si tocan a mi puerta de nuevo para avisarme de su muerte… o si llegase a encontrármelo en el camino, estoy muy asustada… creo que estaba asustada desde que supe que habías muerto. — Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y niega con la cabeza. — Estoy hablando disparates, debo volver a Karakura… de seguro Tatsuki-chan esta muy enojada por haberme ido y sin avisarle… ¡Ah! Tatsuki-chan es mi mejor amiga, tengo en realidad muchos amigos, esta ella, Asano-kun, Mizuiro-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun… sabes, me gusta mucho alguien de la escuela, es Kurosaki-kun. Es alto, fuerte y alguien que siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesitas, él no duda cuando se trata de proteger a sus amigos. Es muy leal. — Estar hablando de Ichigo, Orihime había sonreído como siempre lo hace al pensar en él y no se estaba dando cuenta. — Debo irme… adiós madre.

Dando una inclinación respetuosa, Orihime toma su bolso que lo dejo en el suelo y camina para salir del cementerio y reunirse con Aidou, anhelando conocerlo un poco.

Una brisa silenciosa detiene sus pasos y se asusta: un Hollow. Y viene desde la iglesia. Preocupada por la seguridad de Aidou, corre lo más rápido que puede, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si había algún Shinigami en la ciudad porque según ella había entendido, Karakura era como el plato favorito para los Hollows en todo Japón. Bueno, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que alguien venga. Ella iba a pelear.

Se encontró en el interior de la iglesia al reverendo y a su nuevo hermano en el suelo. El hombre mayor estaba sangrando y lucía como si fuese un cadáver en un caso de homicidio. El más joven, en cambio, estaba sentado de culo, tratando de que no le afecte el dolor en la herida del brazo, pero maldecía cada tres segundos mientras tenía los ojos fijos… en el Hollow. Se despisto por un segundo ante la realidad de que él podía verlos, tal vez lo del reiatsu era de familia. Reacciona al ver como el Hollow (que lucía como un rinoceronte gigante) volvía al ataque.

—¡Shiten Koushun! — Grita su orden y sus hadas salieron mágicamente de su bolsillo, creando un escudo que protege a Aidou y al mismo tiempo, el ataque se le regresa a la criatura. El Hollow se hace polvo gracias a los poderes de Orihime y ella corre hacía su hermano. — No te muevas.

—¿Cómo es qué tú….? Y… esas cosas… es la primera vez…

—Tranquilo, las preguntas luego.

—Hay que llevar al reverendo…

—No te preocupes, los voy a curar a ambos. — Sonriéndole lo más amable para tranquilizarlo, saca sus orquídeas del bolsillo. — Souten Kisshun.

Su famoso escudo es liberado y rodea tanto a Aidou como al reverendo. El joven Inoue se sorprende al ver como sus heridas desaparecían, siendo más que un simple recuerdo. Lo mismo pasó para el hombre mayor y religioso que seguía fuera de combate. El escudo desaparece y Orihime luce nerviosa, preocupada de que Aidou la trate de fenómeno, pero el chico estaba muy ocupado manteniendo el shock.

Luego de que el reverendo había despertado y le dieron una mentira de que se había desmayado, los recientes hermanos caminaban hacía la estación de buses sin decir ni una palabra. Orihime se mordía e labio nerviosa, sin saber cómo explicarle al chico lo que había visto… o si _de verdad_ debería decírselo, pero no podía guardárselo para siempre, ni mucho menos si había un riesgo de que otro atacaría.

—Siempre… — Aidou había hablado antes de que Orihime tuviese el valor. — desde que era pequeño, siempre veía espíritus. Al principio era sólo una brisa, pero luego… se hizo tan claro que no podía diferenciar que era un fantasma o un humano. — Orihime no dijo nada, pensando que su hermano se parecía a Kurosaki-kun. — Hoy es la primera vez que he visto… esa _cosa_.

—Se llaman Hollow. Ellos se alimentan de almas poderosas, así que acostumbran comer personas con poderes espirituales. Una vez fueron almas, pero… algo las corrompió y se convirtieron en criaturas. Pueden pasar por muchas etapas, la más poderosa se le llama Arrancar y tiene forma humana.

—Entiendo… eres una experta.

—Digamos que se me han cruzado mucho en el camino. — Sonríe nerviosa, pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza. — Lo siento, creo que el Hollow se apareció por mi culpa… en Karakura, somos unos manjares para ellos.

—Tengo una idea al respecto… ¿y todos son tan fuertes como tú?

—¿Huh? — El rubor invade sus mejillas ante aquel _cumplido_. — Ah no… yo no soy fuerte, mis amigos son los fuertes… yo soy muy débil… no puedo proteger a nadie, ni a mí misma.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¡Eres increíble Orihime! — Ahora fue el turno de la chica en sorprenderse, viendo a Aidou como si le estuviese jugando una broma pesada. — ¡Mírame! Me has curado por completo y el reverendo podría haber muerto si no fuese por tus poderes. Y has acabado con esa cosa en dos segundos. ¡Claro que eres fuerte!

—Pero yo… curar es lo único que me sale bien… y ese era un Hollow débil. — Nerviosa y triste, se muerde el labio mientras piensa en el pasado. — No importa cuando entrene, no importa mi deseo de querer _proteger_ a alguien… al final, siempre termino siendo yo la _protegida_.

Ella no pudo proteger a Kurosaki-kun en la Sociedad de Almas, ni en Hueco Mundo, ni en el atentado de los Fullbringer… ni que hablar de la guerra final. No hizo nada, solo rezar por el bienestar de Kurosaki-kun y curar. No podía pelear.

—Yo creo que te subestimas, Orihime. — Aidou vuelve a tomar la palabra, más determinado para ayudarla a entrar el razón. — Tienes un gran poder, pero dudas de ti misma… o creo que no peleas en serio. Estoy seguro que si tuvieses más confianza en ti, serías una asesina maldita de Hollow.

No sabía si era correcto o no, pero Orihime no pudo evitar reírse por lo de _asesina maldita_.

_Los que estorban en la lucha no son los más débiles, sino los que no tienen determinación_. Las palabras de Rukia resuenan en su cabeza y se siente muy, pero muy ligera.

Tal vez ahora comprendía el por qué vino al funeral.

—¿Te veré de nuevo Aidou? — Orihime volvía a su sonrisa de siempre, una señal para el chico de que ella estaba mejor.

—Si tú quieres…

—¡Claro! Eres mi hermano después de todo… mis puertas están abiertas para ti.

* * *

—¡Cuidado, Ichigo!

A pesar de la advertencia de Rukia, ya era tarde e Ichigo recibe un ataque directo de un Hollow tipo Adjucha. El Shinigami Sustituto termina derrapando en el suelo, maldiciendo en voz baja y escuche una gota de sangre. Él, sus amigos de la escuela y amigos Shinigamis terminan rodeados por los Hollow.

—Deja de estar en la nube y concéntrate Ichigo. — Le regaña Renji al momento que le da un zape en la cabeza.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca, mandril! — Enojado, Ichigo trata de devolverle el golpe, pero Ishida no se lo permite con una patada en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aire. — Bastardo…

—No es tiempo para tus niñerías Kurosaki. — Se justifica tranquilamente mientras se sube los lentes. No lucía preocupado por pegarle a su _colega_ de acción.

—Voy a matarte…

—Ichigo. — La voz de Sado detiene sus intentos homicidas. Él sabía que cuando su enorme amigo hablaba, había que hacerle caso. — Sé que estas preocupado de que Inoue se haya ido sin decir nada, pero ahora _esto_ es más importante.

Tan metidos en su conversación estaban que no se dieron cuenta a tiempo de un ataque directo que ninguno podía desviar o desaparecer a tiempo, así que no les quedaba de otra que usar sus armas como escudo para disminuir el peligro.

Aunque no fue necesario ya que mágicamente algo triangular, grande y naranja apareció de la nada frente a ellos y los protege del ataque. Los Ryoka salen de su desconcierto para ver como Orihime corría hacía ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y saludando como si se estuviesen reuniendo después de mucho tiempo sin verse y no en medio de una pelea contra Hollows.

Al verla, Ichigo respira tranquilo.

—Lamento llegar tarde. Tenía un compromiso del que no podía faltar.

**FIN.**


End file.
